Movie Nights at Devil May Cry
by LassRonan0020
Summary: It's Saturday movie nights at Devil May Cry, and it's Nero's turn to pick the movie. What would they watch? A/N: Sorry, I suck at summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or whatsoever and yada yada yada. That's all.

Note: This is an AU(ish) that Vergil is alive and Nero discovered that he is his father, yet call him by the name(because of awkwardness?) and apparently Dante is his uncle, but he still call him old man or by his name. And they are living on one roof. This may be a bit OOC if you is a Humor and Family story. Enjoy.

P.S. This is my first DMC fanfic ^^

* * *

><p>"Yehey! Saturday night! Everyone know what it means!" He said excitedly, like a five-year-old. "Just shut that mouth of yours, Dante. You are giving me a headache" the cold twin scold at him, while putting 2 plates of freshly made pizzas and 2 bottle of beers, for Dante, on the coffee table. A young man came after, holding a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. One for him, one for his father. "Are you forgetting something, old man?" he smirked, leaving the red clad confuse. " Forget what?" he replied, having no idea what the teen means. " Well, you're the one who picked the movie last Saturday, right?" then it hit him. 'It's the kid's turn' he mentally slap himself. "Um... Well, call me when the movie is finish" Dante was about to leave when his twin grab him on the back of his collar.<p>

"You will not leave this place, until we finish the movie that Nero will pick. It is not fair if we watch the movies that you like, and gonna leave if its our turn. Hence, if you want to continue your existence, you will bear with us, do I make myself clear?" the blue clad twin glare at him, running a shiver at the younger twin's spine. This scenario make the white-haired teen snickered. "Figures" the red devil hunter muttered, returning to the left side of the sofa.

"Who the "kid" now?" Nero tease his uncle, making Dante grit his teeth in annoyance "Whatever, kid. What movie do you want us to watch? I hope its not one of those *****cheesy zombie romance or ******zombies that attack noisy people and leave those who don't talk." the red devil hunter complain while opening one of his beer. "You just can't accept changes, old man." he smirked, looking something from his bag that was hanging near the door. "Okay, stop your argument, you two. Nero, how about you show us the movie that you want us to watch. Maybe that will help your 'beloved' uncle here to stop his whining" Vergil asked his son, pouring some lemonade to both his and the teen's glasses.

"Hm... I know I put it here somewhere... Aha! Here it is!" Nero pulled a CD case from his dark blue bag, showing it to them "Eh? Miracle in Cell no. 7? Is that sort of 'a dead lives' things?" the red man asked him. He shrugged and speak "I dunno. Patty, Lady, Glo—Trish recommended this to me. At first, I wasn't convince until Kyrie told me so and I bought the movie, yesterday." he told them, handing the CD case to the blue twin, to exam. "I do not see why not. It won't hurt to try, is it?" he open the DVD and put the CD in and start the movie. "Oh Great, it's in Korean. How are you gonna understand the movie then?" Dante start to complain again, taking a bite from his pizza. " Would you shut your mouth, old geezer?" the young devil hunter, pushing some button on the remote, then English words appear below the screen.

"Happy now, Dante?" he said in annoyance. He just smirked.

* * *

><p>Few scenes later...<p>

"So, that little girl was the lawyer in the earlier scene" Dante conclude "I think so. It seems that this is her theory or rather alibi to the judge of court" Nero explain, taking a sip to his lemonade. "Question, is the dude with her, the child I meant, have some sort of mental problem?" the red man asked curiously. "It seems like it. Since they'd copying Sailormoon's movement" he replied to his uncle. "Let us just watch the movie in peace. Or would you two rather be the 'one in peace'?"

The older son of Sparda gave them a deadly glare, shutting their mouth in fear. "Sorry..." the young devil hunter apologize at his father, while the red clad devil muttered something under his breath.

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

"The fuck, just let him go and return to his daughter already. Damn, his innocent, you idiots!" Dante sob, eyes already red from crying. Nero who crying his eyes out, cling to his father's arm. "Why do I even bought this movie? What is wrong with me?!" he cried, gripping Vergil's arm tighter, looking up to him, and to his surprise, he saw him, crying, which is very unusual for them to see. "V?" the white-haired young lad said, making his uncle look at his twin. "Verge?" was all the younger of the twin can say, before bursting into laughter. "Shut up, Dante. It is not a laughing matter that I am crying over this movie." Vergil replied, wiping his tears with an handkerchief, in a very elegant way. (A/N: Gay XD)

"But still, I never see you cry over a movie, Verge." the red half-devil said, in defense. Vergil just glare at him and wipe Nero's eyes (A/N: Ga— *get hit by a brick*) "Just stop it, old man. Even the coldest heart can melt with a heartwarming scene" the young man speak. Dante was about to open his mouth to say something, but he close them immediately and just smiled at him and them look at his twin, who mirroring his expression and seems to be proud at what his son's little speech.

"Your right, kid" Dante said, returning his gaze at the movie. After a lot of heart-wrecking scene, the movie finally ended, and they still crying, plus a slow melancholy melody seen played as a background music of the credits. "Glad, that's over..." the red devil hunter stretch a little, before standing up and took the CD out of the DVD. "You've choose a very good, Nero." the blue half-devil pats the young white-haired man on the shoulder, before standing up and took the spoiled dishes on the coffee table. Nero smiled at Vergil's comment before helping him clean up the mess, since his uncle is to lazy to do so.

"Hey, about next week, instead of watching movies, how about we camp somewhere?" the younger son of Sparda suggested. "Camping, huh? Not a bad idea. Sure Nero would love to do so." Vergil came back from the kitchen taking the rest of the dish "Is that right, Nero?" he then ask his son, receiving a nob from him. "Yeah. Oh, I also wanted to make those roasted marshmallows that Patty keep telling me" he added, before throw the trash on the bin. The twins chuckled at this.

"So, how about we invite the other too?"

* * *

><p>And done. Yes, in this story, Nero never experience going on a real camp, so yeah. I also want to make Dante the one who put this family bonding time, to make Nero and Vergil warm up towards each other, because he can still sense a bit of awkwardness between the two, and this is the result (I think...)<p>

**With ***

*** - Warm Bodies**

**** - World War**

About the movie "Miracle in Cell No. 7 (Korean)" I Highly recommend you guys to watch it. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story ^^

Lassronan0020 signing out


End file.
